


Something to Mark the Day

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry prepared a gift for Severus for the Valentine’s Day. Severus' initial reaction was somewhat different than Harry expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	1. Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

He hated that day. 

Severus sighed with relief as the last student left the Potions classroom as quietly as a mouse. He always had way more detentions to supervise on this particular day. 

The Valentine’s Day. 

Severus scowled at a pile of love notes and cards on his table. All of them, each and every one of them, were written on coloured parchment – pink, red, purple, rose and some other colours Severus didn’t even know the names of. Even the prospect of getting a two-hour long detention didn’t stop some younger students from giggling and passing the notes during his classes. 

Severus flicked his wand and the colourful pile burst out into flames. He coughed at the smoke that rose from the impromptu pyre. Several of the notes were apparently scented with some horrendous perfume. Severus banished the ashes from his desk. The desk itself shuddered suddenly and Severus remembered his own gifts of the day.

Still scowling, he hit the lower drawer of the desk with a Stunning spell and opened the said drawer cautiously. Inside there were several blood-red envelopes. His own love notes, so to say. Severus Levitated them out of the drawer and set them to float in front of him. Even without touching them he could feel the magic, bad magic, emanating from the envelopes. 

After almost twenty years of teaching, Severus was far too experienced to even think about opening them. Merlin knows what they were charmed to do to him. Severus scowled again and banished the envelopes out of his sight. He had to admit, though, that there were far less ‘presents’ for him this year. He wasn’t sure what to attribute it to – his recently revealed true role in the War or the lack of students willing to taunt their professor. Either way, they didn’t achieve their goal of doing him any harm, little morons. 

Severus leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The awful day was almost over, as well as the week. Now he could go to his rooms and have a quiet, pleasant evening. Severus opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Or, maybe not so quiet, if the Potter boy would grace him with his presence. But it would definitely be pleasant nonetheless. He just hoped that insolent brat wouldn’t come up with any nonsense to mark the ‘special’ day. 

Severus stood up and began putting things to order in the classroom. 

It’s been two month since he and Potter began this thing. He couldn’t quite identify what it was, as well as why he had allowed it to happen. But, surprisingly, he enjoyed it; not that he would ever admit it to anyone, maybe not even to Potter himself. 

Severus put out the candles in the classroom and took his teaching robe from the hook on the wall. He decided to take the long route to his quarters, thinking some walking wouldn’t go amiss. 

He supposed it all truly began in the Infirmary almost two years ago, when Potter turned out to be the first thing Severus saw after waking up with half his throat ripped off. The blasted boy wouldn’t leave his side all the while Severus was bedridden. And even after Pomfrey grudgingly discharged him, and Severus returned to his rooms in the dungeons, Potter was still always around. 

And Severus didn’t have the heart or the will to drive him away. It was nice, really, to have someone around, someone who understood what happened, understood all the gravity and misery of what they’ve been through. With so many of his friends dead or injured, Potter too probably needed someone to be around. That he chose him to be this person was still a point of great astonishment to Severus. 

Severus was walking slowly along the Hogwarts corridors, enjoying the surprising quietness. No students were out. He supposed they were all hiding in Hogwarts’ abundant nooks and crannies, celebrating the tooth rooting holiday. 

Potter turned out to be more tolerable than Severus thought he could be. Either the boy had grown up after everything he had been through, or Severus himself changed his perception of the boy. But still Severus couldn’t quite explain, either to himself or to anyone else (if anyone bothered to ask, that is) why he accepted Potter’s invitation to a dinner at some Muggle restaurant. 

Equally, he couldn’t quite explain how he ended up spending the Christmas Eve and the entire Christmas Day with Harry Potter in his bed. A very young and virginal Harry Potter, for that matter. Not that he was complaining, as what Potter lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, willingness and trust in his older lover. 

Severus curled his lips in a small smile. Even after two months he remembered fondly Potter’s shyness, his sweet clumsiness and unabashed eagerness. It was quite endearing. Potter tried to lie at first, pretending he was more experienced then he really was. But Severus saw right through him. He made the boy admit his total lack of any sexual experience, and afterwards proceeded to show the blushing boy that there was no shame in that. It was quite a fleeting state of one’s body, after all. 

Severus had no name for what they had between them, but he was willing to continue whatever it was and see where it would lead them. He was a selfish enough man to keep something he thought was good for him to himself. And right now Harry Potter was just such a thing. 

Severus almost reached the entrance to his quarters. Maybe he should Fire-call Potter and ask him if he would like to come over, after all. Though, he remembered that Potter had told him he had a field practice today. The boy would definitely be tired and would prefer to spend his time resting. It was another surprise for Severus, and everyone else, that Harry chose not to be an Auror and instead enrolled into Gringotts training for Cursebreakers. 

But, if one thought about it properly, as Severus did on several occasions, it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. The boy had seen enough death, torture and destruction to last him a lifetime, so it was quite natural that Potter went for something less dangerous, though far more complicated. 

Severus was secretly proud of Potter. The goblins were rigorous in following the rules and requirements, and not everyone had a chance to get into their training. That Potter managed to do so, on equal conditions with every other applicant, without using his fame, elevated him highly in Severus’ eyes.

Severus scowled when he saw his front door. Several more red-coloured envelopes were fluttering in front of it. He banished them from across the corridor, not wanting to be nowhere near those vile things. At least Potter was clever enough not to send him anything like this. He should give him a point for that. 

As he entered his rooms, Severus realized that he wouldn’t need to Fire-call Potter. The boy was already here. His bag was lying under the chair in the living room, and his cloak was thrown carelessly onto the sofa. Severus smirked. Little slob. 

“Potter?” Severus called out and put his cloak next to Potter’s on the sofa. Tonight he would let the elves clear out the mess.

“I’m here.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. Potter answered him from the bedroom, and his voice was quaking. Suddenly Severus had an uncomfortable feeling that he wouldn’t like whatever he was about to see in his bedroom. He slowly walked to the half open door that led to the bedroom and pushed it. He made a step into the bedroom. 

His jaw fell at the sight in front of him. Potter did come up with something to mark the day.


	2. Harry

Harry stumbled out of the Floo in Severus’ living room and looked around nervously. The room was dark and quiet. Good. It meant he still had some time to set up his Valentine’s present for Severus. 

Harry blushed lightly at his own idea. He knew better than to send Severus a love note, especially after Severus told him how he loathed the day and why he felt like that, all those nasty letters from students and their stupid pranks. Harry felt bad for Severus, that he had to endure such a treatment. He thought that maybe his ‘present’ would cheer Severus up and change his attitude towards Valentine ’s Day a bit.

Looking around furtively, as if someone might be watching him, Harry retrieved several items from his bag. He placed one of the items on Severus’ desk in his living room. That was his ‘reserve’ present, in case his main one wouldn’t be received with much enthusiasm. Harry actually shivered imagining what Severus’ reaction might be if he didn’t like Harry’s present. 

Harry shook his head vigorously. He had decided to do that and he would go through with it, like a true Gryffindor. Though, Severus didn’t think much about ‘true Gryffindors’ Harry chuckled to himself. 

He carried the other item into the bedroom and put it on the bed. He would use it latter. Harry still couldn’t call the bed ‘his’, or even ‘their’. In his mind everything was still ‘Severus’s’.

Harry glanced at his watch nervously. His lover would be back in about half an hour, after he had finished with today’s detentions. When they last seen each other two days ago, Severus told him wearily that Valentine’s Day detentions tended to be the most difficult ones of the year, with students being absolutely distracted and absentminded. When Harry tentatively suggested not giving any detentions on that day, Severus just glared at him like he was a complete moron and huffed indignantly. Harry had thought it was best to shut up and did just that. 

Looking at his watch again, Harry thought that he had just enough time to have a quick shower and arrange his present. Harry blushed again. Present, indeed.

He hurried to the bathroom, shedding his Cursebreaker trainee robes on the way. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror near the wardrobe. He stopped and looked at himself. Not that bad, he supposed. If nothing else, Severus could be pleased with his body. 

Harry was still amazed that Severus responded to his advances and accepted Harry as his lover. Even now Harry could clearly remember how nervous he was two months ago when he asked Severus on a real date for the first time. Sure, they talked a lot before that. They spent a lot of time together helping to restore Hogwarts to its previous glory. Harry could say that they had become friends.

But it was different. And Harry wanted more. More of the man he came to respect greatly, more of the man he found enigmatic, and witty, and, surprisingly, caring. Eventually, Harry gathered his nerve and invited Severus to have dinner together. Harry specifically mentioned that it was a date, that he wanted Severus to become more than just a friend.

Harry was beyond happy when Severus accepted his invitation. After that things went surprisingly easy, as if they were always like that. And then they became lovers. Harry blushed remembering their first time together, his first time with anyone, in this very room. That was the Christmas he would always remember. 

Harry looked in the mirror again, turning from side to side. He still wasn’t sure why Severus agreed to having a relationship with his former nineteen-year old student who had infuriated him for the past eight years. Harry himself was enchanted by the man and wanted their peculiar relationship to continue for as long as it was possible. He wasn’t sure if it was love yet, but Harry wouldn’t put it past himself. He might be well on his way to falling for Severus Snape head over heels. 

Harry hoped he wasn’t ruining things with what he was about to do. 

He hurried into the shower, washing away the dirt and sweat of his field training. He knew Severus was proud of him, of his choice of career and his achievement so far, even though the man hadn’t said anything of the sort. 

Harry washed his hair thoroughly, knowing how Severus liked to play with it. He stepped out of the shower, clean, wet, and rosy from the hot water. He towelled himself quickly and summoned his wand. Blushing profusely, Harry applied to himself the cleaning spell Severus taught him, shivering when he felt the touch of magic in his most private parts. Even after being Severus’ lover for the past two months, Harry still felt mildly embarrassed when Severus performed the same spell on him when they were together in bed.

He left the steamy bathroom and went into the bedroom. Harry took a deep breath and looked around. Right, he could do that. He frowned at his dirty clothes strewn all around the bedroom floor. He banished them into the bathroom, where elves would take care of them. 

Harry put out almost all the candles in the bedroom, leaving only a few, hoping he was creating an intimate atmosphere. He approached the bed slowly. The thing he put there was still lying where he left it. He took it and gave it a squeeze. He smiles hoping Severus would find it amusing. For the time being he set the thing onto the night stand and removed the bed-cover. 

Taking a deep breath as if he was about to plunge into the icy lake, Harry lay on the bed. It was soft and warm, as usual. Harry slid his hands up and down the silken bed cloth. He sat up and arranged the pillows so that he could lean on them comfortably. 

Harry jerked his head to the side when he heard the door to the quarters open. Severus was back. Harry moved on the bed, assuming the intended position and grabbed the thing from the night stand, arranging it in what he thought was appealing way. He heard Severus move around the living room.

“Potter?”

“I’m here.” As he answered, Harry realized that his voice was actually quite shaky. 

As Severus stepped into the room, Harry immediately understood that he might have overestimated his ‘present’.


	3. Together

“What, in Merlin’s name, are you doing?” Severus froze at the door, looking at Harry in astonishment. 

Potter was sprawled on the bed, naked, in what Severus thought was supposed to be a seductive pose. His groin was covered by a small, blindingly red, heart-shaped pillow. The edges of the monstrosity were adorned with lacy frills and even from afar it was clear that the thing was magical. It was pulsing weakly and emitting a weak reddish glow. Severus wouldn’t touch it with a feet long pole. And Harry was pressing it to his privates. 

Severus continued to gape at Harry.

Harry shivered under Severus’ gaze. He suddenly felt ridiculous, lying there like this, naked, with the stupid pillow between his legs. It wasn’t quite the reaction he envisioned Severus might have. 

Harry blushed profusely; red blotches of embarrassment covered his face and went on to spread onto his neck and chest. Self-consciously he tried to gather his limbs without showing more than he was already showing (which was literally everything). He tried to grab the blanket to cover himself, but it was caught under his sprawled form and he couldn’t get it to move. 

Harry was afraid to look at Severus. The furtive glance he finally cast his way showed Harry that the man was still staring at him, his expression blank and unreadable. All Harry wanted right now was to disappear from this bed and this room. He regretted not being able to Apparate from Hogwarts.

Feeling his eyes prickling with unexplainable shame, Harry tried to roll himself into a tight ball and slither his way out of the bed. The blasted pillow was the only thing that provided him the modicum of coverage. Harry awkwardly tried to slide to the edge of the bed.

Severus stepped closer. Harry froze, his legs angled uncomfortably, his hands clutching the pillow to his groin. 

Maybe, he was hasty in giving the boy’s mental facilities some credit for not sending him a love note. Severus definitely hadn’t expected anything like this. What was Potter thinking? 

The boy blushed and moved awkwardly. Severus could sense that the situation was getting more and more unpleasant for Harry. The boy was definitely expecting some other reaction from him. Surely, Severus enjoyed the view of naked Harry in his bed, but the whole situation was beyond weird. Did Potter think he would be pleased at seeing such a sight? After Severus told him how he abhorred the stupid day? 

Judging by Potter’s reaction, he clearly did think that Severus would be pleased. If Severus was reading Potter’s face right, and he became quite a master in this over the years, the boy was on the verge of tears. He was blushing with embarrassment and was trying to cover himself and get out of the bed at the same time. 

Severus sighed inwardly. 

Stupid boy, always getting himself and everyone around him in awkward situations. Severus felt some warmth in his chest. All this was for him, after all. He supposed Potter genuinely wanted to make him feel better. He should do something before Potter broke out in tears in the middle of his bedroom, on Valentine’s Day of all days. 

Surprising even himself, Severus suddenly realised that he didn’t want to see his young lover upset and miserable, even if those feelings were caused by the said young lover’s own doing. The stupid holiday clearly meant something to Harry if he went to such extremes. It wouldn’t kill him if he indulged his young lover a bit. 

As Harry was about to completely slid of the bed, undoubtedly falling clumsily to the floor, Severus took one more step towards the bed. Harry froze and looked at him with apprehension.

Determinedly, Severus walked to the bed and sat on its edge. Harry was looking at him like a trapped animal looking at the predator. With a sigh, Severus moved Harry’s bent legs back onto the bed, into more comfortable and natural position. The boy was tensed as a coiled spring and was still clutching the horrid pillow. 

Severus braced his left arm near Harry’s left shoulder and leaned closer to the boy.

“What are you doing?” Severus repeated his question softly. Harry wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were glued to the side, watching the carpet intently. Harry wasn’t blinking, afraid that tears would flow if he did that.

Severus gently turned Harry’s face up with his fingers. He cupped Harry’s cheek and touched Harry’s lips softly with his thumb. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep shuddered breath.

Severus continued to caress Harry’s cheek. The boy gradually calmed down and began to breathe normally. Severus bent his left arm, bracing himself on the elbow and leaned closer, as close as Harry’s arms and the pillow would allow. He kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth softly. The boy parted his lips slightly and Severus claimed them momentarily, drinking Harry’s breath and tasting his sweetness with his tongue. 

He could feel how Harry relaxed a fraction. He broke off the kiss with the final lick to Harry’s moist lips and looked at the boy. Harry finally opened his eyes. 

“What on Earth possessed you to do something like that?” Severus whispered into Harry’s lips. 

“I…” Harry’s voice broke and he started again. “I thought that might cheer you up, you know, after battling with love-struck students all day…” Harry gulped. As far as he remembered, it was the first time either of them used the L-word, in any context.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “You thought that looking at you holding this horrid thing would make me feel better?” 

Harry blushed again. “Well, it’s not only this thing, there’s also me, wearing nothing.”

Severus hummed. “I can see that.” He was caressing Harry’s face lightly – brushing his cheek, his eyebrow. Harry closed his eyes again allowing Severus to caress his eyes. Harry felt a soft kiss being placed on his closed eyelid and at the corners of his eyes. 

Now that he considered the situation properly, it should have been quite a challenge for Harry who was surprisingly shy and self-conscious in bed. Severus wasn’t scarce with his verbal expressions of fascination with his young lover’s body and personality. But years of neglect and abuse embedded themselves firmly into Harry’s mind and he was still reluctant to truly accept the fact that someone might be praising him just for the way he was, and not for something he had done or achieved. 

“Where did you get this thing, anyway?” Severus lowered his eyes to look at the offending pillow, still clutched in Harry’s hands. 

“There’s this shop in Hogsmeade which sells all kinds of stuff.” Harry squeezed the pillow once and it gave out a low moan. Severus choked. Harry giggled and squeezed it again. “The seller said it could help you enhance your experience and open up new horizons of pleasure.” Harry was clearly quoting some advertising rubbish. 

Severus shook his head. A small smile was quirking the corner of his mouth. “Alright, enough of this atrocity.” Severus took the pillow from Harry’s hands. Harry was reluctant to let it go, as it was his only cover. He watched as Severus threw the pillow onto the floor. “I can enhance your experience and open up new horizons without this horrid piece of plush.” Severus kissed a soft spot just behind Harry’s earlobe. Harry moaned softly at the exquisite sensation. 

“Now, that’s better.” Severus leaned even closer, pressing his chest to Harry’s. The boy was still tensed, holding his legs bent awkwardly and knees pressed tightly together.

With nothing to hold onto, Harry’s hands were free and he slid them gingerly around Severus’ neck. “Are you angry with me?” Harry looked at Severus sheepishly. 

“Why would I be angry with you?” Severus nuzzled Harry’s cheek with his nose.

“Well… You’ve told me how you don’t like this day and the celebration, and I did all this.” Harry’s quickly looked around the dimly lit bedroom. 

“I certainly haven’t expected anything like this.” Severus smirked and brushed his hand lightly across Harry’s right nipple. He was rewarded by another soft moan. “Though, I can’t say I’m completely against the general idea as to how we should spend our evening.” He kissed Harry lightly on the lips. “Though, you could have forgone the pillow.” 

Harry chuckled. “I do have a proper gift for you.” 

Severus hummed noncommittally, kissing Harry’s temple. 

“Yes, a big bar of dark chocolate.” Harry’s breath hitched when Severus’ tongue licked the trail from his ear to his collar bone. “With orange zest, just as you like.”

Severus raised his head. “That would go nicely with my morning coffee.”

Harry smiled and tugged Severus’ head lower, initiating another sweet kiss. Severus went down eagerly, lingering on Harry’s lips for some time. He moved his head lower then, kissing the trail along Harry’s neck, and onto his chest. Harry moaned softly.

For some reason he was still a bit embarrassed. Even though it was clear that Severus wasn’t angry or disappointed in him. He relaxed slowly, opening up to Severus, allowing him to kiss a trail down his chest, all the way to his belly and his groin. As Severus’ head went lower, Harry burrowed his hands in Severus’ hair, enjoying the feeling of soft locks tangling around his fingers. 

Severus was practically lying on top of Harry, using his hands to caress Harry, to make him relax even more. Harry finally released his knees, allowing his legs to stretch a bit and opening them slightly to allow Severus’ hand better access to his inner thighs. Harry’s cock was filling slowly, with every touch of Severus’ hands to his body. 

Severus moved away a bit and sat straight on the bed, looking at Harry with blazing eyes. “Now that’s the sight I will welcome anytime, holiday or not.” Severus slid the fingertips of his left hand along Harry’s left inner thigh. 

Harry blushed charmingly at that confession. He tried to imagine how Severus was seeing him right now – flushed, panting slightly, and definitely aroused. 

“Now, Mr. Potter, do you have anything else planned or should we go with the flow?” 

Harry blushed and let his legs fall farther apart. “With the flow.” 

Severus’ responding smile made Harry shiver in anticipation. “Perfect.” 

As Severus was unbuttoning his shirt, all the while looking at Harry, he suddenly realised that he didn’t mind that day that much after all. Not if he was with someone who was willing to go to such extremes to please him. Now all he had to do was reward Harry appropriately.


	4. Epilogue: Morning Coffee

Severus stepped out of the bathroom, naked save for the towel on his shoulders. It was Saturday, and it was still early, but old habits were hard to fight, so he woke up and rose at his usual time. 

Towelling his hair dry, Severus quietly walked to the bed and sat on its edge, just as he did yesterday evening. Harry was still sleeping. His face and body was completely relaxed. His lips were parted slightly and Severus couldn’t resist caressing them with a tip of his finger.

Severus slid his fingers gently along Harry’s arm that was poking from under the blanket. The boy shifted a bit and mumbled something but didn’t wake up. Severus pulled the blanket tighter around Harry and kissed his forehead softly. There it was again, this inexplicable warmth in his chest. He would think about it later. Now he needed some coffee.

Severus summoned his bathrobe and slippers and went into the living room. His quarters were big enough, but he didn’t feel the need to have the proper kitchen. He was perfectly fine with a small nook with tea and coffee supplies.

He enjoyed making his own coffee from scratch without magic – grinding the beans, measuring the spices, brewing the beverage itself. Last two month saw some changes in this routine, as he would often brew Harry’s tea for him. The boy didn’t like coffee. Severus smiled remembering how Harry’s complained it was bitter. But Harry liked Severus’ teas – the Potions master was making them himself, carefully composing aromatic bouquets. 

Severus looked at the row of tins containing some of Harry’s favourite flavoured teas. He supposed it was still early to make a pot for Harry. He would make him a fresh one after the boy woke up. 

Severus observed the chocolate-coloured liquid slowly boil to perfection. The aroma was heavenly; just what he needed to start off his weekend. He poured the coffee into his favourite cup and carefully brought it to his desk. 

As he put the cup on the desk’s surface he noticed something lying there. Severus frowned. He didn’t remember leaving anything on his desk. He always made sure to leave it clean and empty after the day’s work was done.

Upon looking at the object closely, Severus smiled. A bar of chocolate. Harry did mention it yesterday. 

Severus sat down at the desk and took the package. Harry wasn’t exaggerating when he was saying it was a big bar of chocolate. It was, indeed, the size of a good book, and as thick a quarterly journal. Severus read the words on the wrapper – it was one of Honeydukes finest, and the most expensive, types. And his favourite kind, dark with orange zest. 

Severus smirked, seeing what was on the wrapper. Several elegant lines were arranging themselves into hearts in a continuous loop of motion. It was this season, after all. There was no way that the most famous sweets shop in the Wizarding England would not participate in the general love-struck frenzy. 

Opening the wrapping carefully, Severus broke off a piece of chocolate. Yes, it sure went nicely with his coffee. 

Severus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the mixed taste of coffee and chocolate on his tongue. He barely registered when slim arms slithered around his shoulders and a sleep-warmed cheek was pressed to his own.

“Do you like it?” Harry’s voice was still rough with sleep. Severus turned his head a bit and was rewarded with the sight of not-quite-yet-awake Harry. The boy looked positively delectable. 

“It’s definitely better then that pillow you tried to present me with last night.” Severus tried to make his tone dry, but Harry could see through him. The boy giggled and kissed Severus’ neck from behind. Severus noticed that Harry was still naked, not a piece of cloth on his young taut form. Severus looked down, at Harry’s feet. Of course, no slippers, barefoot on cold stone floor.

Gently he took hold of Harry’s arm and manoeuvred it so that the boy had to move forward. The boy was clever enough to understand what Severus was doing, and in a moment a solid weight of Harry was settling comfortable into Severus’ lap. With a snap of his fingers Severus turned the plain chair into a comfortable armchair. Harry immediately tucked his knees around Severus’ thighs and pressed his tousled head to Severus’ chest. 

Severus summoned his robe from where he put in on the sofa last night and wrapped it around Harry’s shoulders. Then he circled his left arm around Harry’s waist. He reached for his cup and took another sip of his morning coffee. He broke off another piece of chocolate. He had barely put it in his mouth when Harry lifted his head from Severus’ chest and pressed his lips to Severus’ mouth.

Severus wasn’t greedy, at least not with Harry. He was willing to share the sweet with his young lover. So he parted his lips a bit allowing Harry’s tongue to slid inside his mouth and taste the chocolate. 

When they broke off the kiss to have a bit of air, Severus saw that Harry’s mouth was covered in chocolate. He imagined he looked the same, if Harry’s smirk was any indication. Severus leaned closer to Harry and licked the remains of the chocolate from his lips. With a mischievous smile Harry proceeded to do the same to Severus. 

“It’s definitely good.” Harry licked his own lips and smiled. 

“Tastes even better when kissed off your lips.” Severus almost cringed hearing himself utter such romantic nonsense. But judging from Harry’s blush, he liked the silly sentence. And there it was again, this warmth in his chest. 

Severus circled his other arm around Harry’s waist and pressed the boy closer. He was clearly the source of that strange feeling in Severus’ chest. If it continued to appear so often, Severus would be forced to admit that it might be love. 

_So be it_ , he thought, lowering his face to kiss Harry again.


End file.
